House of Leadership
by DemonQueen969
Summary: Hogwarts sends letters to only the children most adept in witchcraft and wizardry, and only the greatest are sorted into the house of Leadership. Can Elsa and Hiccup work together to become the great leaders that they are destined to become? Or will their relationship develop into something more? (WARNING NO CHARACTERS FROM THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE, JUST THE SCHOOL AND THE MAGIC.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys I know this isn't battlemage but I am currently too sad to write that one after the last chapter as we all recall. Poor Skijor… so I am branching out from Skyrim for the moment to this new genre entirely. So, first things first although this is set in Hogwarts the teachers will all be characters from popular Disney or DreamWorks cartoons. I am really only using the building, classes and magic (although I will add some classes and some other rules about magic and such). But first and foremost this is a hiccelsa fanfiction and will really focus on them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

 **Right let's go!**

House of Leadership

Chapter 1: Letters

 _ **On the island of Berk…**_

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll could not contain his excitement when his letter came. All of his friends had received theirs two weeks prior and he had started to feel left out. Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, even the tribe knew of it and respected it, it was also the second time Hiccup's father had been truly proud of him. Stoik the vast had a habit of not showing too much emotion to his son and had only just started to truly bond with him but that was due to the change with the dragons. Hiccup hadn't meant for it to happen, everything with the dragons, but he didn't regret it happening. How could he? It had changed his entire life for the better, he hoped.

Precisely one month after that letter had arrived him and his friends were mounting their dragons to fly far away from the harsh unforgiving lands of Berk all the way to Hogwarts in England. Yes it was a far way to go when there were closer schools, but only the best were accepted into Hogwarts therefore if you were accepted you went, no matter the distance. Hiccup didn't mind too much however, it meant more time in the sky with his nightfury Toothless. Time to be relatively alone with his best friend soaring through the sky. The thought of flying only adding to Hiccups excitement.

Of course it had taken a bit of convincing to allow the dragons to come with them. Hiccup's father had sent countless letters explaining that the dragons would be no problem and that they were quite docile creatures, as long as they were well fed that is. After a few letters back and forth with headmaster Zeus Olympus however, it had been agreed that the dragons would be allowed to stay with the children and would be under the care of the grounds keeper Kenai. Who, as it turned out, had a brother starting his first year at the same time as them called Koda. To Hiccups knowledge the headmaster also had a son who attended the school as well as a niece, but they were in the upper years so he doubted that their paths would cross.

As hiccup mounted his dragon, careful not to snag his new leg on the saddle, his father wandered over with a sad sort of smile on his bearded face. "Right then lad, you will be off then I presume…. Well good luck… and remember all of you, you are the first generation in centauries to receive places so do us proud." That was indeed the case. No one had understood why the past five generations had not once shown any signs of magic, not that many Vikings did. Still it was strange that his group of friends and himself had all received signs of magic and letters to Hogwarts.

He remembered when his magic had started to show. He had been sat in the forge one afternoon working on some saddles for other dragons, with Toothless sat behind him, as usual. Being well… Hiccup, he had only noticed he had left the hammer on the desk behind him when he could not turn and get it for fear that his creation would fall apart. Having a dragon meant he simply asked his buddy to get it for him. A second later it was in his hand but when he turned to thank him he noted that toothless was outside asleep in the sun and, more alarmingly, Gobber was standing with a handful of wood and dropped jaw. He smiled to himself as the memory played out in his head. It had been a shock to everyone yet finding out that all of them had magical abilities within two weeks of Hiccup, had nearly given half of the village heart attacks.

The strange nature of the magic distribution over the tribe lead to the young ones being considered to be blessed by the gods. An odd thought, but it was the only explanation there was.

After some heartfelt goodbyes, the riders and their dragons set off for Hogwarts. The journey was originally planned to take a week so the children would also be spending most of their holidays in the school with their dragons and any other remaining students. As most of their week was spent flying, and it was hard to hold a normal conversation while riding a dragon, Hiccup and the others had a lot of time to think, their excitement only growing as they did.

On the third day a reoccurring thought entered the mind of Hiccup, a thought that had dominated his mind. Which house would he be sorted into? He knew from stories that there were four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. All of them great in equal measure, yet he found himself not knowing which house would be best for the future chief of Berk to be in. Gryffindor seemed to be the obvious choice, as it was the house of the brave and courageous, as everyone wanted a brave chief. But the house was known for being headstrong and not really planning before taking action.

The second house, Ravenclaw, on the other hand, was known for its wisdom and in advance it's planning. Chiefs were expected to be all knowing and it certainly helped when running a Viking tribe who had been given dragons. Hiccup felt that he belonged in this house the most as the natural Ravenclaw thirst for knowledge applied to him. Not to mention, he would certainly get the level of intelligent conversation in this house that he simply couldn't get in Berk. Although this was a selfish and somewhat insulting idea he could not deny its truth.

The third house Hufflepuff was for the loyal and kind. Although it seemed to be underrated by the rest of his friends, he understood that being a chief meant being loyal to his people and understanding how to get along with them in a friendly and peaceful manner. This was the true power of Hufflepuff that many overlooked, the power of the people he could build trusting relationships with. However, since it was underrated would the Vikings of Berk consider it a failure or an embarrassment if he was sorted into that house?

The last house, Slytherin, was too greatly misinterpreted. To some Slytherin meant evil but Hiccup understood that Slytherin was the home of the cunning, ambitious and determined. Qualities he associated with leadership, and certainly others did too. Slytherin students often turned out to be the most politically skilled members of the court he, which was an essential trait when dealing with other Viking tribes. He understood that although the other three houses had their wanted traits Slytherin would teach him how to lead, which was something Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll feared greatly.

Leadership had always been a lingering worry inside the back of his mind. He knew that one day his father would pass onto him the title of chief and that he would have to run the tribe and probably be married off to one of the suitable women in the village and be expected to produce an heir. This sudden constriction of freedom haunted Hiccup, the claustrophobic nature of his future making him wince every time he thought of it. He would probably be married off to Astrid which he knew neither of them wanted. Although he had originally harboured a crush for her he soon found out, after they became fast friends, that she didn't swing her axe that way. Needless to say that the crush had been discarded swiftly after her reveal, Hiccup deciding to just be her best friend instead.

His life only had one track that probably lead to him and Astrid ruling together and being expected to start a family, a path he once couldn't wait to start. Yet things had changed, as they always did. Toothless had come along and the entire Viking mantra had been flipped on its head. It had helped however, as Hiccup had finally been allowed to be well… Hiccup. Now Hogwarts was just the beginning of another adventure that he could not wait to dive into, no matter what house he was sorted into.

Or at least that had been his thought four days ago….

 _ **In Arendelle…**_

It was no shock to Elsa when her letter arrived. Being born with strong magic made her an excellent candidate for Hogwarts. Her strong magical abilities had made her parents so proud of her… in the beginning. "Catch me!" Two little words that had changed her parents, and her own, view of herself and her magic entirely. After the, incident with Anna, her parents had had a very different outlook on her magic. She couldn't blame them, her sister had been seriously injured.

They had taken Anna to the trolls of course, who had healed her. However grandfather troll had warned her that in her power "there is great beauty but also great danger." And that she needed to control her fear. That was the day that she was separated from her sister. From that moment on Elsa had only seen her parents, maid and chief of guard. A lonely existence however was better than a one where she endangered her sister.

The worst part about it had been the memory wipe of Elsa's magic. It made her seem like an even worse sister who had abandoned Anna without a good reason. This was the part that the princess could not cope with. Even thinking about how her sister must hate her set her magic on edge, and on numerous occasions she had woken up surrounded by spikes of ice.

Some months later there had been a second incident where Elsa had frozen the door to her room shut and refused to let anyone in. After this her parents had grown desperate and once again they had asked the trolls for help. This time the solution had been different. Acquire a magical tutor for Elsa who would teach her to control her powers.

That was 3 years ago, and for three years Mrs Olympus had been apperating to their castle, twice a week, to help Elsa control her magic. It had not been easy and she still wasn't ready, in her own eyes at least, but she had made considerable achievements since her tutoring began. Anna still didn't know about her magic but Elsa had convinced herself that maybe it was better that way. And for a small amount of time all seemed well throughout the royal family.

That was until 4 months ago exactly…

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Elsa, Elsa, look!" Anna seemed to appear out of nowhere as Elsa was sitting in the gallery. Her sister was very excited for some reason, and by the look on Anna's face, it was big. They may still not have been the closest of sisters but Elsa knew when her sister was being serious. "What is it Anna?" Elsa's calm voice sliced through the tense excitement radiating from the warmer sibling. Anna had simply giggled and tugged her sister towards her room shutting the door behind them._

" _Now, Elsa" The small princess had put on a more authoritative voice, which was much too old for her. "This is not a trick, so don't laugh. OK?" once the older sibling nodded Anna had turned to her dolls all sat around their table. There were little pink cups and saucers with biscuits and a blue teapot placed neatly across the table. The dolls in question were her sisters favourite three, all in their best dresses._

 _Anna sat behind the table and stared at the dolls, muttering something. As Elsa tried to listen her eyes were drawn to the dolls at the table. They had started to move. Pouring each other tea, munching on biscuits, and gossiping in a funny little muffled language. Elsa's eyes had widened, as had her sisters grin. "I have magic Elsa!"_

 _ **End of flashback**_

Of course this had led to Elsa's "reveal" of her powers to her sister, pretending that her powers had shown a week after Anna's (with her parents' permission of course). When her tutor had arrived the following week, arrangements had been made for Anna to start school at the same time as Elsa, despite the age difference, as Anna was becoming slightly more mischievous with her magic than Elsa had ever been. Two weeks prior to the arrangement the small princess had turned all of the vegetables served at dinner into chocolate, and all of the maids who tried to put her to bed into frogs.

Elsa thought of the memory fondly as she sat in her cabin while the ship that was transporting the princesses to Hogwarts swayed with the waves. Unlike her sister, she was not looking forward to starting at Hogwarts and she was certainly not looking forward to being sorted into her house. None of them sounded perfect and, judging by the characteristics admired by each house, it was highly unlikely that she would be sorted into the same house as her sister.

The blonde girl smirked, Anna was so excited to get to Hogwarts that she had threatened to jump off the boat and swim herself if they went any slower. Her sister was so different from her. She had come to terms with her powers easily and didn't let them control her (most of the time). It confused Elsa immensely that her sister had so much confidence in herself, confidence that she wouldn't do anything wrong. Swallowing her slight jealousy, however, she forced herself to be happy for Anna, and truly at heart she was. Elsa just felt second best and at times, lost in her own powers, struggling to define her and them as separate entities.

No matter… her sister was safe, so nothing else seemed important. Standing to walk up to the deck, Elsa forced herself to feel brave, even if that bravery was just a front for her insecurity to hide behind. After all it couldn't go horribly wrong… could it?

 **Present Day at Hogwarts**

Hiccup stood in the great hall of Hogwarts surrounded by both his friends and a lot of new faces all waiting to be sorted into houses. In front of him a long table with all of the Hogwarts teachers sat on it and behind him four longer tables full of older students watching eagerly. One teacher stood in front of the gaggle of students with a list in her hand and beside her a stool with a funny talking hat on it. The teacher, to Hiccups understanding, was Mrs Olympus, the headmaster's wife and a teacher in the school. She taught charms he believed… or was it ancient runes? He wasn't sure…

Just as his mind began to debate with itself Mrs Olympus pushed a lock of her pastel pink hair out of the way and spoke the first name sweetly. "Astrid Hofferson." Astrid seemed to freeze beside him so he nudged her forward. Once seated the sorting hat was placed on top of her head and a strange silence fell upon the room, so to reassure her, Hiccup gave her an encouraging smile, which she returned. It was at this point that the hat proceeded to spring to life and gain quite detailed facial features, for a piece of cloth that is. It hummed and harred with its croaky voice before yelling quite suddenly "GRYFFINDOOR!" A huge round of applause filled the room as Astrid jumped of the stool and ran triumphantly to the Gryffindor table.

After a few more names Hiccup started to relax the twins had been sorted into Hufflepuff, Fishlegs into Ravenclaw and Snotlout into Gryffindor. Hiccup looked over to see his friends sat down with new people chatting happily. Astrid seemed to have found a friend in the Scottish redhead, who had turned out to be a princess, and was now sat chatting to her happily. The twins had started talking to an overly excited girl with long blonde hair who also turned out to be a princess and a short dark skinned brown haired and eyed lad, who hiccup recognised to be Koda. Fishlegs had also found two new friends, one a sweet looking brunette who held a book in her hands and a small kid with black hair who seemed to be showing Fishlegs a robotic creature of some form.

There were still kids left to be sorted, himself included, but overall the ceremony was almost over. It was then that the hall went silent (as it did for every royal) as Mrs Olympus called "Princess Anna of Arendelle"

A girl with redish-brown hair rushed forward and eagerly sat on the seat. The hat once again called Gryffindor and she squealed with delight as she rushed forward to the table. Hiccup noticed however, how she stopped to hug a taller girl with blonde hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes. Strange, the girls looked so different and yet so alike. That was when Miss Olympus called another name that caused the hall to go so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. "Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

Everyone turned to look as the blonde Girl that Anna had just hugged stepped up to the stool in a calm manner. She looked young but her cold exterior seemed to age her. Nothing, however, could ruin her radiant beauty. Hiccup could not lie she was stunning, and by the whispers going around the hall everyone clearly agreed. The sorting hat was placed on her head and, much to everyone's disappointment, said nothing. It merely seemed stuck on where to put her. Weighing up the pros and cons of each house until finally it shouted decisively "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table naturally erupted with applause but the other tables seemed to gasp in horror and shock at the revelation. She simply stood and wandered to the table but did not smile or sit near anyone on the table, which stunned the hall back into silence.

"Right then," Mrs Olympus started "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll." He gulped nervously, it was time to be sorted. His heart seemed to beat faster with every step toward the stool. Looking upon the faces of his friends, he could see they were all hopeful he wold come to their table, as for Hiccup he didn't know what to think. Did he want to be known for Bravery, wisdom, kindness, or leadership? Even the hat seemed to notice his dilemma and whispered amusingly, "You can only have one you know." Hiccup just sighed and reluctantly narrowed it down to two houses for the hat to pic from in his head. "Interesting," the hat replied, "no one has ever favoured those two… hmmmm…. Better be SLYTHERIN!"

He let out a sigh of relief as his worries washed away and he bounded over to the table, ignoring the disapproving looks from his friends and plonking himself down next to the princess. She didn't acknowledge him but he could tell by the way her shoulders tensed up that she was uncomfortable. Well if he was going to be in Slytherin he needed a friend and who better than another leader? He decided he would melt this princess's cold exterior and make a friend. "Hi I'm Hiccup soon to be Viking tribe chief, I know hard to believe? Looks like they put us in here for a reason huh?" he extended a hand to the stunned princess. She eventually shook his hand with her gloved one and said "Leadership" with a smile. He smiled back, he liked her already.

 **Authors note: so what do you think! PLEASE comment with some pointers, especially if you think that any of the characters should be in different houses. I'm not going to change Elsa's and Hiccup's house however, as it is crucial to the story. Thanks guys happy holidays!**


	2. Chapter 2- Warm in the Cold

**Authors note: I didn't realise how much support I would get for this fanfiction. Thanks it was a wonderful Christmas surprise! Here's chapter two. As ever please review and favourite.**

House of Leadership

Chapter 2: Warm in the Cold

Sat on the windowsill, enjoying the cold stone of the old building **,** as she stared out into the vast expanse of water. There were no fish, and even the plant life seemed frozen in time. It surprised her, how calm she was being so far underground in the Slytherin common room. It was wonderful down here, lavish green leather chairs, walls of bookshelves, and grey stonework everywhere. It was almost like being at home. Although Elsa couldn't see its full beauty in the dim lighting, she felt safe.

The cold in the air didn't bother her, it hugged her in, comforted her. Despite the wonders she had seen so far the princess did miss home. Her knees came up to her chin and she wrapped her arms around them, still looking out of the windows. The movement of the water mesmerised the girl and she unknowingly twirled a pale hand to follow the movements. Slowly small twirls of frost formed at her fingertips, only to fade seconds later. She may have not been able to sleep but she was by no means bored. The other Slytherin's had gone to bed early, eager for tomorrow to rear its head. Yet not Elsa. Indeed the idea of starting to learn more about magic thrilled her, especially since she had realised with her acquiring a wand, that her magic was not limited to ice and snow. However she needed her wand for anything that wasn't her natural magic. At first it had felt like a betrayal to herself, using her wand, but she had… warmed to it, so to speak.

She looked down at the piece of wood next to her feet, tinged green by the light through the window. The gentleman in the shop had been astonished to give her a wand made from the wood of a Fir tree. The small piece of almost grey Fir wood fit perfectly in her hand. The small slight curve of the grip made it perfect for her and after that the thin wood simply got thinner, almost going to a point. To most it looked too plain but it was simple and perfect to Elsa.

The core of the wand amused Elsa greatly, phoenix feather. Although rare and powerful, hard to control, like so many other aspects of her magic. And how quaint that a beast of flame should chose a maiden of ice to stand with throughout the turmoil of their existence. The wand seemed to chuckle with the princess.

There were only two things that worried Elsa. The first, and prominent one, was that none of the other students at any of the tables had shown magic like hers. Sure, there had been the performances of simple charms and transfiguration spells. Although a young Gryffindor had set the table on fire but that was a mere accident. The only magic performed was done with wands and didn't feel as strong as her own. Subsequently she hadn't used any. Choosing instead to talk to the boy who had sat next to her and focus on eating her dinner.

Although he had stumbled over his words slightly, he was friendly enough, without being intrusive. He had told her of how he discovered his magic and he had pointed out his other friends. Elsa in return had pointed out Anna and Kristoff who had been staring at her sister from the Hufflepuff table. The princess realised that Hiccup had been the only other Slytherin she had actually talked to, and at surprisingly great length. For her at least.

 _No_ she calmly yet sternly reminded herself _you are a sociable person, not like Anna but you are not totally emotionless. He's nice so you spoke to him, stop fretting Elsa._ Listening to her own advice, Elsa smiled and leaned back into the wall sighing. Her blue dressing gown doing little to stop the cold. Once again she welcomed it, letting it envelope her in its calming grasp.

Hiccup on the other hand was anything but calm. He had tossed and turned in his bed for a while, which had annoyed most of the other guys in his room. He couldn't help it. The guys were nice, in his dorm, but had already established some friendships at Dinner that he had not. Therefore due to their mutual nervousness in the seemingly calm environment it lead to silence in their dormitory. Which to hiccup was a pity because he was really keen to make some friends. Well, ones that could actually go into his common room.

He also thought it was a shame that students from other houses weren't allowed in each other's common rooms. He knew that the others would love the underwater windows… maybe not when the realisation of being under water hit them, but, until then they would enjoy it. Hiccup felt the urge to look out into the green depths of the open expanse of water. Especially now that it was illuminated only by the light of the moon and the fires in the common room itself.

Sighing in defeat, Hiccup wrapped the covers around his shoulders and got up, waddling into the common room. If he wasn't going to get any sleep maybe he could at least read one of the books on the walls or practice a few charms with his wand. His wand! Panic gripped him as he felt the empty pocket, where his wand should have been. Where had he left it? It's not like it could fly away no matter how much dragon heartstring was applied to it. I suppose it was expected for a dragon heartstring wand to pick a dragon rider, at least the Alder wood had been a surprise, although when Elsa had explained its meaning at the dinner table he realised his wand was very similar to toothless.

It had been fun talking to the princess at the dinner table and she was certainly very knowledgeable of magic and the muggle world also. " _Of course she's knowledgeable she's going to be the queen someday remember Hiccup?"_ he mentally scolded himself, no wonder he wasn't put in Ravenclaw.

Ah… the other pocket, there it was. The knotted handle of his light brown wand fit perfectly in his hand. Although the twig like piece of wood had seemed a little pathetic at first, he soon found that it had a certain Viking charm to it. "Lumos" he whispered at the top of the stairs before descending when the light was bright enough, then removing the spell with a whispered "nocks".

The common room was bound to be empty at this time right? Wrong. While all sane people sleep soundly under their covers there's still two people up. Himself and the Princess, who was now looking at him with the same confused expression as she had done earlier when he had spoken to her. He smiled, maybe he wasn't the only crazy one. "Good evening your majesty, bit late for a princess like yourself to be up isn't it?"

Elsa's thin pale lips contorted into a smirk, "Well surely then it's too late for a prince to be out of bed too?" Knowing she had him in a corner, Elsa's smirk grew into a grin. Hiccup laughed a little as he agreed to her logic and once again his defeat. "Why are you up?" Elsa enquired giving him a concerned look. He wandered over and planted himself on the windowsill opposite her.

"I can't seem to sleep… for once. I think I just miss being at home." The brown haired boy didn't look at her to say this, he stared out into the watery depths. "What about you Princess? If I may ask, why are you awake?" The Viking threw her back her own concerned look.

His politeness and seemingly genuine concern surprised the blonde girl next to him, she barely knew him and he showed concern. Maybe it was just their culture, or maybe that's just how normal people acted around each other. Realising she hadn't yet answered, and that Hiccup was staring at her, caused her to blurt out "I don't really know same as you I guess." Hiccup smiled and sat opposite the clever princess, shivering as the cold stone hit his skin. "You not cold princess?" hiccup enquires confused while wrapping the blanket around himself more.

Her dry laugh surprises him, "the cold never really bothered me" she says while smiling to herself, which led Hiccup to think he was somehow in the dark. Not that it mattered if she kept things to herself, after all it wasn't like Hiccup had told anyone in their house about having a pet dragon or that he rode said dragon better than any of the witches or wizards could on a broom. Whatever they withheld from each other was their own business, but this didn't mean he wasn't going to be her friend.

"Hey, Elsa, what does your timetable look like for tomorrow?" Hiccup questioned, trying to revive the conversation slightly. In response, Elsa took out her wand and pronounced perfectly "Accio Timetable…" a light whoosh could be heard as the piece of magic shrouded parchment floated toward the pale outstretched hand of the princess. "Errrmm double potions… charms... then, double care of magical creatures. What about you Hiccup?" her sea blue eyes locked with his as she spoke casually.

Running a hand through his mop of brown hair hiccup reached the conclusion, "Accio timetable…" surprising the princess with his equally perfect pronunciation and casting. Once again anther timetable floated toward the pair, causing one of the sleeping paintings to grumble about magic. Hiccup snatched it out of the air and scanned the parchment, "same as you Elsa." There was a moment of awkward and understanding silence before he added… "So, want to find classrooms with me? I mean it's better if we stay together, especially with those stairs." His efforts to seem calm failing as most of it ends up being babbled, his face turning red due to lack of breathing.

Elsa smirks calmly, _he's funny… and easy to talk to… hang on Elsa you successfully made a friend? Did you? Be cool Elsa, be cool. You came here to make friends, you couldn't just expect to stick to Anna for the duration of your education. Yes, Hiccup will make a substantial first friend._ Snapping out of her fast train of thought she retorts "I think that's a great idea Hiccup." She stands and heads toward the stairs adding, "It will be nice to have a friend for the first day. Goodnight Hiccup." She smiles slightly.

Smiling goofily in return the scrawny Viking says softly "goodnight Elsa."

 **Authors note: thanks for reading! Comment on if you think I made the right choice for their wands. Again sorry this took a while to upload, its mock exam season. See you guys next chapter!**


End file.
